All I've Ever Wanted
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a one-shot HarryHermione fic...a plot bunny. This is in Harry's pov.


A/N Another plot bunny. It's a bit fast paced and isn't my best work but it isn't too bad…well at least I don't think it is. This is in Harry Potter's point of view.

Warning I Don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter.

All I've Ever Wanted

All in all I never believed I should have gotten this. I didn't ask for any of the fame or the prophecy. I didn't want to be the one that had to take down Voldemort. However there was nothing I could do about it. I'm simply a man manipulated by fate itself. I've always wanted a normal life with parents, love, and to be able to learn without constant threats on my life. All these things that I had missed out on fueled my anger and hate towards Voldemort which ultimately lead to his downfall at my hand.

It's complicated to tell you about all the feelings I've had concerning these things. I was starting to feel a bit of peace when I finally found Sirius to be my godfather. However Bellatrix Lestrange stole Sirius from me by killing him. I thought I would die from depression and despair. But there was an angel that saved me. Hermione, my best friend, brought me back. Hermione has done nothing but be there for me to pull me out of the pain and misery fate had bestowed upon me.

If it weren't for Hermione I wouldn't have been able to move on after Sirius died. And in seventh year when we lost Ron, it was Hermione that brought me out of that pain. We both experienced deep pain at the loss of Ron. I knew I loved her then but how could I tell her? I was afraid that if I told her how I felt then, then Voldemort would have had more reason to kill her than he already did.

Things were so complicated. I'm not saying things aren't complicated now but things were more painful then. Almost immediately after seventh year ended the final battle began. I of course came out victorious. Despite victory things weren't that great. I felt like I no longer had a purpose in life. I also had to deal with helping to rebuild the wizarding world. But what was worse was that by this time Hermione was in love with another.

I hated this man for holding her affections. I knew I had made a mistake when I didn't tell Hermione my feelings for her. I guess things really just happen for a reason. The man she loved was Oliver Wood. Don't get me wrong Oliver is a mate of mine and I have always gotten along with him. I was sincerely jealous though.

The pure jealousy of their dating was nothing compared to when Hermione told me she was going to marry Oliver. She was so happy and I didn't want to ruin it for her. I pretended to be happy and I even accepted Oliver's invitation to be a groom's man. It was heart breaking having to see her running around with her betrothed. I remember being there when she was shopping for her wedding dress. Boy did she look amazing.

I hated feeling this way. I wanted to just tell her I loved her to the moon and back but I knew I couldn't. The plans for the wedding progressed and I became more and more depressed. I should have known she would notice something was wrong with me. She was, after all, my best friend.

Then about two days before the wedding I was in flat and I heard a familiar pop of someone apparating. Then I heard the cries and sobs of someone come from my living room. I ran into the room not really knowing what to expect. I saw Hermione on the couch balling her eyes out. I immediately ran to her and tried to comfort her. She however wouldn't have it.

"Harry James Potter! What do I have to do to get through to you? I love you and I've been trying to tell you since Sirius died. I knew you felt the same about me too because I heard you say it before. This whole wedding business was in hopes of getting you to notice me. I don't know maybe I've finally lost my mind. It's not that I didn't care for Oliver but he isn't you. I thought that if I married him I could be over you. But it didn't work and I realized that today. I broke things off with Oliver and he completely understood. Now all I need is for you to kiss me senseless." Hermione said breathlessly. I was simply staring at her in shock.

So I did just as she asked and kissed her senseless. I really released everything I felt into that one kiss. Things went from there as you can imagine. I made my confessions to Hermione too. So we did what we thought best and eloped. I admit it might have been a bit presumptuous but it was worth it.

For once in my life I'm happy. For once in my life I think I've got what I want and what I deserve. I owe this all to Hermione, my one and only love.

FIN

A/N This was a small ficlet. I really felt like writing a Harry/Hermione fic so I did. I hope you enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
